Crimson Night Guran x Burn
by Ishida Atsuko
Summary: Hay una habitación de hotel, dos personas en ella...¿Qué sucederá cuando la lujuria invada sus cuerpos?
_Crimson Night_

* * *

Podía jurar que esa noche seria inolvidable emocionando a sobre manera a ese pelirrojo de orbes amarillos. Sentado en aquel gran sofá con ropa sumamente ajustada, impaciente por lo que se efectuaría en aquel hotel cerca de la medianoche. Su sonrisa se podía ver a leguas, con solo el imaginarse las cosas que harían, su excitación incrementaba considerablemente, notándose gracias a ese ajustado pantalón que portaba. La habitación a luz media, ese exquisito aroma que inundaba sus pulmones, solo existía un problema en su bella e inquietada imaginación. Su pareja no se mostraba desde hacía media hora, su pequeño no podía esperar más. Soportaba ello imaginando las mil maneras que recorrería el cuerpo de aquel que le robaba el aliento, no era suficiente. Impaciente y con un último trago de su propia saliva decidiéndose a salir por fin. Cegado por la luz de los pasillos, tardo en despabilarse para continuar su camino en búsqueda del otro chico. 'Donde rayos estas Grant' pensaba mordiendo su labio inferior. Ignorando el hecho que varias huéspedes miraban demasiado la parte más abultada de su pantalón; algunas con sonrojos otras más descaradas saboreándolo.

Su martirio comenzaba cada vez a ser más dañino, la presión que se ejercía en su miembro solo provocaba más dolor. Chasqueo la lengua indignado, hasta cierto punto molesto se tendría que hacer una paja si no lo pillaba. La rendición vino pronto, no aguantaba más. El camino a la habitación era demasiado largo para aguantar, para su suerte, el baño se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos, aflojo el cinturón tomando el pomo con la otra mano, dándose paso. La decencia no era una virtud del joven, bajo sus pantalones después de cerrar la puerta con cerrojo encontrándose a punto de cumplir su cometido, a sus oídos llego una singular voz. Sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía. Olvido los pantalones y su tratamiento 'especial' avanzando hacia una de las cabinas, topándose con una gran sorpresa – Con que… complaciéndote ¿no, Grant? – efectivamente el pelirrojo que tanto había esperado en ese momento se encontraba masturbándose, reprimiendo los gemidos con su ropa. El aludido se encontraba sorprendido de ver al ambarino en ese lugar, y sin pantalones. Dejo sus acciones por unos momentos, con la respiración agitada y un sonrojo enorme en el rosto. No sabía cómo reaccionar. – Y bien, ¿no invitaras? – canturreo burlón haciendo referencia a su miembro endurecido.

El otro pelirrojo solo sonreía normalizando su respiración, clavando sus orbes verdes en los del muchacho que tenía frente – Burn… vamos cierra – su rostro cargaba con una expresión de total lujuria, abriendo sus piernas de manera insinuante. Una risa escapo de Burn, disminuyendo más la distancia. Tomó la cabeza del chico obligándolo a pegar sus labios al bóxer. El solo contacto le obligo a gemir, la boca del oji verde se encontraba fría, inevitable no soltar más que un suspiro. La escurridiza lengua empezó a moverse sobre la prenda, sumergiéndose en ese momento sus manos comenzaron a divertirse, acariciando sus muslos subiendo lentamente las caricias, logrando apretar su trasero sensualmente buscando escabullirse entre la tela. Por su parte el de orbes ámbar se encontraba demasiado extasiado como para hacer algo más que gemir. Grant comenzó un masaje justo en la entrada del chico, formando pequeños círculos con el dedo medio, penetrándolo con el mismo en repetidas ocasiones. Aun sentado arriba de la toilette y provocando más de un grito de placer en su pareja, decidió bajar aquella molestia que impedía una mejor visión de su postre.

No resulto para nada perezoso deshaciéndose de aquello, engullendo el miembro palpitante del ambarino, dándole una mamada lenta pero placentera. – Joda… Grant – sus gemidos no cesaban, la sensación resultaba efímera debido a la frialdad de su cavidad bucal. Su miembro no aguantaba más la presión dejando venir grandes cantidades de líquido en la boca del oji verde, quien disfruto cada gota pasando por completo el banquete de esperma. Se separó lentamente del órgano exterior, dejando tendiendo un hilo de saliva entre este y su boca. – Eres demasiado sexy ¿lo sabias? – dicho esto tomó su rostro, sentándose arriba de sus piernas, rodeándole la cintura, robando sus labios en un beso cargado de la lujuria que los hechos le proporcionaban. Burn bajo su mano hasta el miembro del chico acariciándolo en toda su extensión, también rosando con las yemas de sus los testículos con mucha picardía. Mientras el otro no se detenía en su labor de dilatar la estrecha entrada del muchacho. Las respiraciones eran agitadas al separarse de aquella caricia tan extrema, sus pechos subían y bajaban, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido en ese acto. Más caricias provocaron el aumento del calor, Grant ahora poseía entre sus labios una de las tetillas del otro chico, después de haber levantado su molesta camiseta, agasajando una de sus piernas con su mano libre. Sin embargo, Burn no se quedaba atrás esta vez sobando sus 2 miembros juntos, generando esa fricción que hacia escapar gemidos roncos por parte de ambos.

El calor resultaba suficiente, invadiendo el interior del pelirrojo de orbes amarillos, Grant lo sabía la hora había llegado, sacó su dedo acercándolo a su boca, lamiéndolo sensualmente frente al chico, que solo mordía su labio. Se paró girándose a voluntad propia, recargando sus codos en la pared de la cabina, moviendo su trasero de manera insinuante con aquella sonrisa de burla que no se borraba de su rostro. El oji verde no pudo resistir, le tomó de las caderas, no sin antes dar una lamida a ese diminuto lugar, tomó su miembro introduciéndolo de manera lenta este dentro de Burn, el calor le aprisiono suspirando por lo bajo ante las múltiples estremecimientos que dominaban su cuerpo. Una carga de esperma inundo el pequeño acceso del joven, no podía contenerse en esos momentos, el poseerlo era como una fantasía cumplida, la cual no desaprovecharía en lo absoluto. Las penetraciones fueron pausadas, haciendo un suave vaivén de entrada por salida. El eco de gemidos solo hacían que Grant lo disfrutara más, era música para sus oídos, no imaginaba que resultaba tan hermoso el escuchar gemir de aquella forma a Burn. Las embestidas fueron en aumento, junto al ritmo de sus corazones y respiraciones, ¿Por qué culminar en lo mismo? Salió antes de llegar al clímax tan esperado. El otro chico le miro de mala manera, se encontraba disfrutándolo demasiado como para que lo interrumpiese tan pronto. – Veo que no te gusto je – murmuro sensualmente, girando a su chico, pegando su espalda contra la pared, robo sus labios sosteniendo sus piernas, de forma que rodearan su cadera busco el penetrarlo de esa manera consiguiéndolo después de varios intentos. Se separaron en busca de algo tan vital como era el oxígeno, pegando sus frentes clavando sus miradas directamente a los ojos, unidos por más que solo una penetración o el deseo carnal. Se encontraban ahí sellando algo más que simple deseo, era amor el cual se presentaba solo a escondidas. Era prohibido e incomodaba la idea de tener que ocultarlo más.

El reloj movía sus manecillas sin detenerse un segundo, tampoco ellos lo hacían disfrutando del suceso que se desarrollaba, sin pudor ni temor nuevamente su posición había cambiado, esta vez Grant semi recostado mientras el otro pelirrojo hacia todo a su ritmo, bajando y subiendo varias veces al compás de las caderas del otro chico. No podían aguantarlo más, el éxtasis resultaba demasiado para contenerlo un momento más. Ambos cerraron los ojos totalmente dominados por esos instantes, dejando que su carga saliera al exterior. Grant nuevamente dentro del ambarino y el encima del dominante. Los jadeos precipitados eran demasiados, no conseguían dominar sus cuerpos del todo. Burn se tiró encima del chico, tratando de descansar un poco después de esa sesión de sexo.

El muchacho que se encontraba abajo le envolvió con sus brazos, apegándolo más a él, sus corazones iban a mil y eso le emocionaba al oji verde, el compartir tantas emociones con su adorado chico el cual casi se encontraba inconsciente, seguramente debido al cansancio – deberíamos ir al cuarto Burn – murmuro suavemente acomodando el cabello del aludido, el cual solo asintió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Grant rio un poco buscando con la mirada sus prendas – Descansa Haruya – sabía que odiaba que le llamasen por su nombre. Pero, él lo había logrado, llamarle por su nombre sin salir lastimado, había tocado su corazón como si acariciara los pétalos de una rosa, de manera cuidadosa, pasiva, tratando como el máximo de los tesoros aquella virtud. Un suspiro se asomó en sus labios, seguido por la sonrisa calma que naturalmente portaba. Con su mano libre tomó las prendas, colocando lentamente a Haruya en el suelo después de haber colocado el bóxer, que fue lo único que se quitó realmente en ese momento. Su ropa la ubicó rápidamente en su cuerpo, saliendo de la cabina para pillar los pantalones de Burn. Lo cual realmente no fue muy difícil, volvió para colocárselos.

Le miró nuevamente, con los orbes cargados de ternura y admiración, apresurándose a tomarlo en brazos, para llevarlo a descansar como se lo merecía, rodeando de calor, y amor que le proporcionaría con un abrazo, no dejándole escapar durante todo lo que restaba de la noche. Después de todo, era su pequeño Nagumo Haruya.


End file.
